Persona Task Force: Advent of Decade
by wildrook
Summary: Sequel to "Heart of the Watcher." Andrew's been having dreams about a man fighting in a war. Now, he's a target by an organization known as Night Shocker.
1. Undead in the PIT

_These dreams…is there any reason why they come back?_

_I can see a man having a conflict with several other guys like him…only they were poised to kill, not to subdue. But the man succeeded…and the name the girl called him…was Decade._

_But when I had a similar dream, it showed nine men going after them, and one of them had surpassed his limits. After that, he had rebelled and sealed them off…but he returned and saved everything._

_It's almost like…I was drawn to them. Like my story would intertwine with his._

_But…can I trust him?_

(The Next Decade is the introduction to this story.)

Persona Task Force: Advent of Decade.

Chapter 1: Round Zero. These are Undead!?!

----

It was the same ritual as every other day after he first arrived to work on the job. However, as the alarm was given, it was quickly shut off by an arm.

"Morning, Andrew," was the voice of the AI that greeted him.

"Morning, Mia," he said to the cat-like being. The purple cat was the avatar form of one of his AI that he collected. "If anything, I need to check my Dream Log."

"It's the same one, isn't it?"

Andrew shook his head. "If anything, he saved the world and helped out this one guy that had split him in half," he said. "I'm not sure how a guy like that could be good AND evil at the same time."

Mia did express some concern. "I'll record it in the logbook," she said. "Seems like they've been frequent ever since you got back on duty."

Andrew sighed. "I was never ON duty until sometime after that moment. Now if you'll excuse me…"

"I know, I know. I'll shut down for a bit. But you KNOW you need to tell Travis about this."

----

In the break room, a look-alike that was on the computer was checking something out.

"That's odd," he muttered.

"What's odd, Wandrex?" a green-haired individual asked him, checking it out.

"Nothing. Just this photo studio that came out of nowhere and took residence."

The young man that was playing the Xbox 360 was surprised. "A photo studio?" Wandrex nodded. "Weird, because the paperwork would have gotten through already."

"Plague, we're a police force," the green-haired man said, "not a government."

"It's the closest thing to it, Tyler," Plague retorted.

Tyler sighed. "Then again, it's called Hikari Studios led by…Ejiro Hikari. Why does that name sound familiar?"

As Tyler pondered, Andrew had managed to enter the room.

"Morning, guys," he said. "What are you looking up, Wandrex?"

"Just a new building that came here overnight," he said.

That was surprising. "Overnight?" Wandrex nodded. "Travis must have given it a permit, but…overnight?"

Before anyone could answer his question, a female had entered the room. "I have no idea what you guys are babbling about," she said, "but Travis wants us in the meeting room."

Plague groaned. "There goes my session," he muttered. "Fine time for him to actually give us a mission, too."

"Not my idea, Plague. This just came in through surveillance, although why you guys are looking up a photo studio is beyond me. Tyler…"

Tyler slightly freaked. "Hey, I don't take candid photos all the time, Trisha," he said.

Andrew sighed at their antics. "Better check what the boss wants," he muttered. "I had nothing to do today…"

----

In the briefing room, the man known as Travis had a troubled face. He was staring intently at the video of a random citizen being ensnared by a giant beetle mutant. To the troubled eyes of the others, they were disgusted at the act of merciless killing that was given.

"This was the third victim," Travis muttered. "Other than that, there's no connection to our usual suspects, especially since that the last bug-themed guy was imprisoned after…that time." He looked at Andrew sadly at that.

"Doesn't exactly look as mindless, Chief," Tyler replied. "You think it could be an usurper?"

Travis shook his head. "The thing had no homicidal tendency, but I fear that something had unsealed them."

That got Andrew's gears turning. '_Where have I seen that thing before?_' he thought.

"Recently, there's another like it running around. A Stag Beetle." When the slide came up, said thing was paired up with the Beetle. "Both of them are considered S-Class threats considering they breached through our system."

"But the PIT's Defense Grid is considered impenetrable!!!" Trisha yelled. "How come two creatures succeed where a full-scale army failed?"

"That's where it gets confusing, Trisha. It was like they were here to begin with. However, something had awakened them, and it's your job to find out what. If you guys run into them, take them out. I don't care how."

Andrew nodded. "We're on it," he said.

Plague was surprised. Knowing his brother, he had a photographic memory for media. But…what sprung THOSE gears in his head?

----

As they got out, they had to go on patrol. Much to Andrew's dismay, Trisha had gone with Tyler while Wandrex was working with the two geniuses to find a way to counter against the threat.

Then again, he was surprised that Plague was his partner.

"You know something, don't you?" he asked Andrew.

"Excuse me?" he replied.

"I saw the look on your face when you noticed what it looked like."

Andrew groaned. He knew Plague had a knack for reading his emotions. "All right, but if anything, I wasn't exactly sure whether or not you would be surprised to see an Undead here."

That got him to stop. "It didn't look human?"

"These aren't zombies, Plague. Those were monsters that had decided which race was superior. They're immortal, although why this place had them is something I'm trying to figure out."

Plague groaned. "It's one of those shows you watched on YouTube, isn't it?" Andrew nodded. "Great. Seems like I kind of lucked out on the partnership."

The older brother sighed. "Look, David, not everyone has to know about what I know or don't know. If anyone had known I knew about the Undead, they would pry until I either lost control or until I answer. Plus, I doubt anyone else would know about this kind of thing."

Unknown to either of them, someone who DID know had walked past them, surprised at what he heard.

'_This guy knows about the Undead?_' the man thought. He then realized something. '_Wait, goofy looking disposition…younger brother that's considered one of the strongest…and the marking of a swordsman. Looks like I found my successor._'

As the man was following Andrew and Plague, two beings were watching them with unique fascination.

Both the Beetle and Stag Beetle Undead nodded. They had found their targets. Now all they needed to do was to strike.

As they were walking, Andrew had noticed someone was following them.

Plague got the idea and nodded. If this guy was following him, then there has to be a motive involved.

Before they could question the man, though…the Undead almost struck…if it wasn't for the guy saving their butts.

"How the…" Andrew muttered.

"He's fast!" Plague said.

The Undead were miffed that someone had saved their butts before they could strike.

"Looks like this world is like my own," the man muttered. "Sorry for the abrupt arrival, but you guys might need some help."

"(You bastard,)" the Stag Beetle Undead said in their own tone. "(Who are you?)"

The man smirked as he pulled out a card and a rouser, much to their surprise.

"A belt?" Plague yelled.

"Not just any belt," Andrew said.

"Kenzaki Kendate," the man said to the two Beetle Undead. "Or rather…Kamen Rider Blade."

As they charged, the rouser had flipped. "**TURN UP!**" it yelled, causing a gold card to slam into them as it receded onto Kenzaki's form.

"(Kamen Rider? Here!?!)" was the yell they made.

The armor was a mix of blue and gold, but had red eyes. The helmet was shaped like that of a king, and imprints of other creatures like those two involved.

Andrew, watching the fight, had one thing to say…

"Awesome."

----

"This is the Photo Studio?" Trisha asked Tyler, who nodded. "Doesn't exactly look strange."

"The strange thing was that it had appeared here yesterday," he retorted. "Don't tell me you haven't seen it before that day."

Trisha sighed. "It could have been a cheap renovation," she said. "I know stranger things have happened, and I doubt you or anything else can convince me otherwise."

What answered the door was an old man with flowing silver hair. "Welcome to Hikari Studio," he said, surprising them both. "I take it you're wanting photos developed?"

Trisha was brought back to normal. "You're the owner of this place?"

"Yeah, but I'm usually the old man that stays home. But enough about me. What brings you two here?"

"We're looking for leads on the attack made by two strange aliens," Tyler replied. "Also, we're wondering why you had appeared here overnight."

The old man was surprised. "What did they look like?" he asked them.

That was surprising.

"Well, one of them looked like a beetle while the other was a stag beetle," Trisha said. "You know about them?"

The old man was slightly shivering. "Come inside. We have much to discuss." Sure enough, they both had entered the area, unaware of the white bat that was watching them.

'_But Narutaki's dead,_' she thought. '_There's no way that he could cheat death…can he?_'

----

("Take It A Try" can be heard in the background…)

After much debate, Andrew and Plague had joined Blade into taking the two Undead down. Andrew had his Keyblade out while Plague got twin handguns out.

"Although it's an honor to fight alongside you, Kenzaki-san," Andrew said, "these guys had murdered innocents, so these guys are convicted criminals."

Blade nodded. "I doubt those guns would help you," he said to Plague.

"I know that NOW," he said, "but I left my bigger gun at home."

With that, the battle had began in tandem. The two Beetle Undead had decided to go after the weaker ones first, and Andrew was defending Plague from the Stag Beetle's attacks, giving the younger Spartan enough time to switch to a Plasma Gun.

"(How is it that you used the King Form to change!?!)" the Beetle Undead yelled.

"Just a little trick I've learned during my travels," Blade replied, parrying his attack.

Andrew was groaning under the Stag Beetle's assault. He needed to protect his younger brother from this guy, but the odd part involved actually trying to hit this guy.

"**THUNDER!**" was what he yelled, getting the Stag Beetle.

It had growled and went straight after the Keybearer while Plague charged the Plasma Gun and fired at the being, who had groaned under the blast.

Both Brothers made a good team as they did a Limit Break on the Undead.

"PLAGUE!" Andrew yelled.

"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" he yelled.

Both the Keyblade and the Plasma Gun were firing at the Stag Beetle Undead, who was losing health. Considering that he was only used to fighting Riders, he didn't expect two humans to actually fight back.

As their limit was up, the Stag Beetle Undead was down, but not out.

Blade, however, had managed to push the Beetle Undead towards the burnt one as Andrew and Plague rejoined him.

"BLADE!!!" Andrew yelled.

"LET'S DO THIS!!!" Blade replied as they crossed swords.

They attacked both Undead with force while keeping them down. However, Blade did something that was unexpected, but what the Keybearer wanted to witness…and was joining in with.

"**SPADE TEN! JACK! QUEEN! KING! ACE!**" was what the rouser had said, much to Andrew's confusion. "**ROYAL STRAIGHT FLUSH!**"

Both Keybearer and Kamen Rider had managed to slash the two Undead as they were down.

Blade, however, took two blank cards out…and sealed them both before de-henshining back into Kenzaki.

(End battle tune.)

Andrew sighed. "That was a close one," he muttered. "Thanks, Kenzaki-san."

"Actually, I came here to ask something," Kenzaki replied, much to Andrew's confusion. "How is it that you know about the Undead?"

He REALLY hated re-telling this story. "Well, have you ever heard of the legend of the one world that created all worlds?"

----

In a dark area, a humanoid panther was pissed. He lost his powers because the kid wanted him to live, and for that, he was out for blood.

HIS blood.

"Krystal can wait," he said. "First, I have to get rid of the Keybearer…"

"Looks like you and I have a similar objective," a man said, waiting at the door. He looked Chinese, but could speak perfect English. "Don't bother asking for the Hag's help. She ran off as soon as Damien ran out."

The panther growled. "I knew I was late for the party," he said, "but…I don't remember seeing YOU at the auditions. Who the heck are you?"

The man chuckled as he brought out a cell phone that had a Greek Emblem on it. "Name's Leo, or if you prefer…Psyga. And you must be Panther Caroso."

"And if I am?" Panther asked him.

"If anything, I happen to be in the midst of recruiting survivors. You just happened to be late for the party. And for that…welcome to the ranks of Night Shocker."

Panther had heard of Shocker. But still…he could tell this kid wasn't human. "I've never seen a being like you before," he said. "But if anything…this might be interesting."

Looks like revenge is in sight as a deadly alliance was made between a powerless DemiGod and a Kamen Rider, and together…they form the duo known as the Dark Cats of Night Shocker.

Question is…who ELSE is in there?

To be continued…

----

Character Biography:

Name: Kenzaki Kendate (Kamen Rider Blade, 2004)

Bio: A young man who had lost everything in an attack made by the Eagle Undead, Kenzaki took the role of Blade in order to save humanity from the threat of the Undead. Although a bit goofy and considered a nice guy, it's said that he can jump into King Form just by using the card. However, it's unknown if he's part Joker or not after the battle with Joker.

Despite wandering around, he had an ulterior motive in his appearance. He was to find someone who would take on the role of Blade...and he would disappear back to his own dimension. He also mentioned a man named Tsukasa Kadoya...but what was he talking about?

Name: Leo (Kamen Rider Faiz: Paradise Lost, 2003)

Bio: A skilled hacker and a Kamen Rider as well, Leo is a representative of Smart Brain's Extermination Squad to get rid of any traitorous Orphnochs and other threats to the Orphnoch King. His Rider Form, Psyga, is a threat in itself because he uses a Perfect Rider System, as it's called.

He is also one of the few members of Night Shocker, which is a recruitment center that deals with ex-Dark Alliance members AND Evil Riders. His current recruitment involves Panther who, ironically, is not tech-savvy. At all. Kind of evens out.


	2. Ambush and Alliance

Persona Task Force: Advent of Decade.

Chapter 2: Awakening. Journey Through The Decade!

----

"That's hard to believe," Kenzaki muttered. "We're THAT popular?"

"Or unpopular, as the case may be," Andrew replied as he, Plague, and the new guy had found a place to eat. "In any case, why would a Rider like you BE a Rider AND have his Ace Card out at the same time?"

Kenzaki sighed. "To tell you the truth, I'm only here because I was looking for this universe's version of Blade," he said. "Luckily enough, I found you two."

"Why us?" Plague asked him. "We're not exactly…well, fitting criteria."

"No, but you two do your jobs well, especially since…you lost your home planet."

Andrew and Plague sighed. It was a tough subject for the both of them.

"Other than that, I'm not exactly from this dimension…so to speak."

Andrew was shocked. "Say what?"

Kenzaki nodded. "Considering that the two Undead involved have targeted you two, you have to use the power of Blade and Garren to defend this universe. Because of this, I fade back to my own world as soon as you two are awakened."

That was saddening. Especially since Andrew was a bit of a fan. Still, even though they had the skill and theme, they didn't have the equipment.

"We might need to build something that would contain them," he said. "However, how are the blueprints made?"

"As soon as I leave, they'll be at your side," Kenzaki replied. "I've done all I can, but I can tell you this…it's not just THIS world that's over-run. All I can tell you is to find a man named Tsukasa Kadoya. He'll help you out…in more ways than one."

He then sighed and left the table.

"Nice meeting you both," he said. "Make sure you keep them safe…and watch out for the Centipede Undead. It will unseal the cards before you can use them."

Before Andrew could catch up with him, he vanished.

"Andrew, you might want to look at this," Plague said, checking out what was on the table. As it turns out, two Rouse Buckles were on the table…one of them had a diamond and the other was a Spade.

"I've got the Red one," Andrew muttered. "It matches the card."

Plague got the idea. "Might as well test these out," he said, curious. "Better tell the boss that they're contained."

Andrew nodded. '_Kenzaki…thank you._'

----

Both Trisha and Tyler couldn't believe their ears. In fact, Trisha had to use her fox hearing to detect any irregularities in his story, but found none.

Tyler was flabbergasted that the old man thought he was some kind of leader of a Third Reich syndicate at one point. "And the guy who made you think like that," he said. "What's his status?"

"Dead," the man replied. "The man was killed by a being known as Doras before he could transform into the Gold Werewolf."

"Although the story is interesting, Ejiro-san," Trisha said, "it matches the dream another officer had earlier, bit by bit."

Ejiro, as he was called, was surprised. "Looks like he's got a part in this universe's survival," he muttered, confusing them both. "Where can I find the officer?"

"He's on patrol right now," Tyler replied. "Other than that, what do you mean 'survival'?"

"Those two Undead are there for one reason, and that's to kill anyone who would stand against them. However, it seems like we're needed in this world. My Granddaughter and the others are out right now, so you'd best wait until they get back."

Both their stomachs growled.

"Well, we are kind of hungry," Tyler muttered.

"We don't want to impose," Trisha said, wanting to thrash Tyler for his rude behavior.

"No, you both are guests," Ejiro said. "You're welcome to stay for a bite to eat."

When he went into the kitchen, Trisha then sighed. "How long are you going to stay up there?" she asked the bat thing.

"You're good," the small thing said, surprising Tyler and revealing itself. It was a young bat that was blue and white. "I take it you couldn't help but hear me flap my wings?"

"Could hear them a mile away," the kitsune said. "Still, from what I can tell, you joined them at the last minute to actually help them STOP the guy you once worked with."

"That's what worries me. If he finds out I found a suitable host, he'll eliminate me. I'm just glad he's dead, though."

Tyler sighed. "Okay, it's not just me that has joined the Loony Bin," he said.

The bat-thing gave him a glare. "I'm an actual member of the Kivat clan," she said. "I'm known as Kiva-ala, sister of Kivat the Third."

That made the part-Argonian flinch. "Sorry," he muttered. "I'm just surprised."

As Ejiro had got the food out, he slightly noticed Kiva-ala talking to the two. "Looks like you found out that one of them is a Kamen Rider."

Trisha sighed. "I've heard that name before," she said. "I just didn't think they existed…even though my boyfriend watches it."

As they ate, unknown to either of them, the two Brothers were about to meet up with another group of four.

----

"Persona Task Force?" a young man asked his three friends as he was inspecting his uniform. "Geez, what kind of place is this in order for me to actually HAVE that at hand?"

"It's not just you," a young man said, donning a similar outfit only with the scarf. "Even Natsumi and Kaito have one."

Kaito was a man that had cyan on his uniform. Natsumi had blue and white on hers.

"Looks like they match our rider outfits," Kaito replied, checking his out. "For all everyone else knows, we're just officers of the law."

"I wouldn't go that far, Kaito," the man with magenta stripes on his uniform said. "For all we know, these guys could be Government Agents. BOARD was like that."

"Even better, Tsukasa," Kaito replied. "I'm starting to wonder what kind of treasures they have here…"

The other three had groaned, but somehow, that's how their carefree lifestyle had gone through.

However, the moment was short-lived when they passed two others who wore the same uniform.

"Uh, guys?" the guy with red said.

"What is it, Yuusuke?" Tsukasa asked him.

"I think we just passed two others with similar outfits."

Kaito sighed. "Can't be that soon, can it?" he asked him. "It was probably just some guys who thought taping stripes on their jackets would look cool."

"Actually," a certain voice said, "it's standard issue."

All four of them were shocked to see those two were right behind them, and for some odd reason, shocked even further when Yuusuke, the sometimes idiot, was right.

"I don't remember seeing YOU guys around," the guy with dark blue on his uniform replied. "Unless Travis has agents working outside the field."

The one with black was groaning. All four of them LOOKED familiar, but to be sure… "Identify yourselves," he said.

That got the four in a quandary. One, by the off-chance of the two being Riders, they would mistake Tsukasa as an enemy even though the source material was dead. Two, Kaito himself was wanted for thievery in several worlds. Three, the Plasma Gun was threatening on its own.

"And if we don't?" Kaito asked him.

"Then you're going to be brought to the HQ by force," the younger guy said.

Tsukasa growled. They meant business. "Oh, so YOU'RE the Persona Task Force," he said. "We've been looking EVERYWHERE for the HQ."

That surprised the other three. Tsukasa was lying to save their butts. Kaito was slightly surprised.

"You guys are new recruits?" the one in black asked them.

"Partly. We just enrolled last week and had to move our ship inside."

"Funny, because we would have known already considering that this place has a defense grid on most of the time."

"Defense Grid?" Kaito asked them. These guys played hardball. "Huh, for a bunch of pigs, you tend to notice the gaps in lies."

"We're not your standard police, dirt bag," the man in black said. He had to make sure that this was the real deal considering that they looked familiar.

However, that was short-lived when something had appeared…and it looked like an anthropomorphic Locust that was deformed.

"UNDEAD!" they yelled. Boy were they surprised. "You know what these things are?"

"Let's just say that two of them were contained," the man said, taking out the Rouser. "They're the change cards."

"Andrew, are you insane?" the one in blue asked him. "From what I can tell, we only have the ACES, not any other…"

Andrew groaned, but got the idea. "Can you guys help us out?" he asked them. "If anything, I wanted to try something…and someone recommended one of you to help."

Tsukasa nodded. "Guys, I need you to cover us if there are others involved," he said.

Kaito got the idea. He wanted to see if there were others involved in the action as well.

Yuusuke sighed. "Been a long time since I worked with a police force," he said.

"KIVA-ALA!" Natsumi yelled.

----

Back at the Photo Studio, Kiva-ala heard Natsumi's call.

"If you guys are done rubbing your stomachs," she said, "follow me."

Trisha and Tyler nodded. As Trisha left, Tyler had given Ejiro the PTF HQ Phone Number.

"Thanks for the meal," he said, "but our duty awaits. See ya, Hikari-san!" He ran out following the bat.

Ejiro got the idea as he called the number.

----

As Kiva-ala arrived and landed on Natsumi's hand, both Trisha and Tyler saw Andrew and Plague donning…

"What are those?" Tyler asked them.

"Let's just say that they're a means of using a prison involved with them," Andrew said, slipping the Change Beetle card in there. Plague did the same with the Stag Beetle card as both Rousers had formed a belt made out of cards around them after scanning their person.

Andrew then raised his arm in a pose that involved showing off a bit while his right hand was in a pose similar to a J. "**HENSHIN!**" he yelled, flipping his hand and switching with his left to activate the Rouser. "**TURN UP!**" it yelled, knocking the Locust being down.

Plague's, however, involved raising his left arm in a fist. "**HENSHIN!**" he yelled, using his Right arm to activate the Rouser. "**TURN UP!**" said Rouser yelled, taking the form of a diamond, activating another card shown on display.

The both of them ran into the card and changed into forms that the others recognized. Andrew's was spade-themed, but was toned down from the other Blade form and silver was in place of gold and it was normal. Plague's was red and resembled a stag beetle, only with a gun in place of the sword.

"Blade AND Garren," Tsukasa muttered, recognizing the forms.

"**BITE!**" Kiva-ala yelled, taking a bit off of Natsumi, giving her Fangire marks.

Yuusuke just brought his arms near his waist, activating a belt with a small red "eye" within it.

Kaito had brought out a blue gun, which surprised them. He then took out a card and inserted it in the slot, making it yell, "**KAMEN RIDE!**" while placing it over his head.

Tsukasa was in position as he slipped on a device that looked like a camera and brought out a similar card.

"Decade," Trisha said.

"**HENSHIN!**" the four yelled.

A beam of light had changed Natsumi into a blue and white vampire-esque suit. Yuusuke, however, had managed to don RED armor while having a similar beetle motif as Blade and Garren's.

"**DIEND!**" the gun yelled as three figures in a photo-esque motion had formed while blue lines had formed on Kaito's helmet, turning him into an armed warrior.

"**KAMEN RIDE: DECADE!**" was the sound that the drive had made as nine symbols and figures was formed around him, creating a similar structure only magenta instead of Cyan.

And true to his word, other Undead were surprised at the appearance.

"This is going to be a LONG battle," Blade muttered.

"Start using your blanks," the masked figure said. "Sounds like someone's a spanner in the works."

Spanner is right, because a figure in similar armor as Blade's was watching them.

"Didn't think you'd be here as well," he said, glaring at the cyan one. "Then again, it's best if you fought alongside them…then I'll set everything in motion."

A small laugh was heard in the background.

To be continued…

----

Character Biography:

Name: Ejiro Hikari (Kamen Rider Decade, 2009.)

Bio: The Grandfather of Natsumi Hikari, Ejiro is the owner of the Hikari Photo Studio, which serves as the main hub of Decade's group. At one point, he was tricked by Narutaki into thinking he was Dr. Shinigami of Shocker and had formed Super Shocker until the Dr. Shinigami memory itself broke.

Although a bit aloof, he DID serve Trisha and Tyler well, considering that they're the police force.

Name: Tsukasa Kadoya (Kamen Rider Decade, 2009.)

Bio: A young man with no history, Tsukasa had once wandered the worlds in order to find his "memory." Unknown to the original Riders, he was also led by the incarnation of Electro Wave Human Tackle to his true destiny, which is not only destroyer, savior, enemy, and ally, but also a guardian. He now lives in the Hikari Photo Studio alongside Natsumi, Daiki, and Yuusuke.

Andrew was having dreams about his adventures earlier, and was told by Kenzaki to find him. He did, but wanted to test a hunch, but he's certain to know that Tsukasa would not only be a powerful opponent, but an ally in his own right.

Name: Natsumi Hikari (Kamen Rider Decade, 2009.)

Bio: A young woman who dreams about a fierce war between the other Riders and Decade. It may have come to pass, but it was thanks to her and Kiva-ala that stopped Tsukasa from destroying himself and bringing him back to life in order to stop Super Shocker. It's uncertain whether or not Natsumi is part Fangire, but it tended to show in her case.

Despite being a new rider, Natsumi can hold her own in a fight even WITHOUT the Pressure Point technique that makes people laugh. She also wields something similar to the Zanvat Sword at hand.

Name: Yuusuke Onadera (Kamen Rider Decade, 2009.)

Bio: The Alternative Rider that joined up with Tsukasa, his Kuuga form has exceeded that of his Predecessor's, Yuusuke Godai. Because of that, all the Grongi were eliminated from his world, but he decided to stay with Tsukasa considering that the only link in his world had died.

He may be a bit of an idiot, but he means well. Understand that he's the first Rider that met Decade, fought him, and the next-to-last to fight against him. It's unknown what role he will play in the fight against Night Shocker.

Name: Daiki Kaito (Kamen Rider Decade, 2009.)

Bio: Decade's "darker" counterpart, Kaito is basically the anti-thesis to Decade, especially since he uses every OTHER Rider card...including eight certain ones that activate in DiEnd Complete Form.

Considering his history with authorities, Kaito is uncomfortable with the Persona Task Force because they might check his records. It's possible to be done, but...only through word of mouth.


	3. The Missing Ace Diend vs Glaive

Persona Task Force: Advent of Decade.

Chapter 3: Got to Be Strong! Diend vs. Glaive!

----

("Awakening" can be heard in the background)

As the fights began, Trisha and Tyler couldn't help but feel like they were missing something.

"If anything," Tyler said, "at least we found his Granddaughter."

"This is no time for jokes," Trisha replied. "Right now, other than the sword, I doubt they can go up against a whole swarm of these things."

Considering that they had to support for sealing, they had to take out some of the weaker Undead first.

"**ATTACK RIDE! SLASH!**" was what was heard when Decade managed to slice a few of them. As they fought, Blade and Garren threw their cards, making them gain Bullet and Slash.

However, the Locust Undead had managed to get to Blade as he was at the mercy of a semi Rider Kick.

"**BULLET!**" was what Garren used in order to shoot it.

"Thanks," Blade said, sealing that one. "Kick. Might be useful later."

He then noticed one that was giving out a huge fireball.

"**SLASH!**" was used on the card as he had managed to get him from behind.

Garren sealed that one. "An elemental one," he said. "Weird."

DiEnd had managed to come up with a strategy of his own.

"**KAMEN RIDE!**" the gun said. "**CHALICE! LEANGLE!**" Sure enough, the two riders that formed were similar to Blade and Garren only one had a staff and was green and gold while the other looked like a Mantis.

"You'll thank me later," he said. "Thought it was appropriate."

Kiva-ala and Kuuga (Yuusuke's Rider Form) were surprised that some of them they could have taken out on their own, but they had given Blade and Garren a chance to take them out on their own.

Sure enough, Thunder, Mach, Drop and Rapid were sealed because of that teamwork.

Chalice and Leangle, considering they were semi-lifeless, were actually doing pretty well against them.

After the last of the few were sealed (Tackle, Metal, Beat, Magnet, Upper, Rock, Gemini, and Scope), the battle had ended.

(End song)

"Geez," Blade muttered. "I didn't think I'd have to throw so many cards at once."

Chalice and Leangle disappeared as the group de-henshined into their respective humans.

"How long were you able to do this?" Trisha asked her boyfriend.

"A couple of hours ago," he said, chuckling. "If anything, a guy named Kenzaki had saved our butts and…"

Tsukasa bristled at that name. "Kenzaki?" he asked him. "As in the guy who could turn into an upgraded version of the armor known as King Form?"

"Yeah…" Andrew said. "Saved mine and Plague's butts in order for us to actually CHANGE into them."

That brought something troubling. What were Undead doing here? And if they could turn into Garren and Blade, who KNOWS what could appear?

Sure enough, someone's cell phone rang.

"This is Andrew," he said. "What's going on?" There was a small pause. "I'll be right there." He then hung up. "It's HQ. They said to bring you guys there immediately."

"Lead the way, I suppose," Kaito muttered, nervous.

They noticed that the gun-toting man was nervous.

"I take it he's had trouble with the law before?" Tyler asked him.

"Long story," Tsukasa replied. If anything, Daiki was not exactly one for cops.

----

"Okay, let me get this straight," Travis said. "First, the two things were called Undead and were released to cause trouble around here, correct?"

There was a nod from Tyler.

"Second, a guy who was off our radar had appeared, saved and fought alongside Andrew and Plague and managed to give them the ability to change into the forms we saw earlier?"

"By our own two eyes," Plague replied. "Andrew even did a LIMIT BREAK with him."

Travis shook his head. "And third, Andrew didn't TELL US!?!"

Andrew groaned. "Yeah, I didn't," he said. "If anything, some of the stuff we would have done were useless anyways. Plus, these are ACE-Class Undead. One out of Thirteen."

Travis sighed. "Also, I know it's troublesome, but I have the feeling that you guys were placed in those uniforms as soon as you got here," he said.

"So…you're not going to arrest us?" Kaito asked him.

"Unless you can explain HOW the Undead got in here without our detection," Travis said, "I'd like to know that myself."

"I think it's through smuggling," Plague replied. "And before you ask, keep in mind that in their initial forms, they're cards, so someone could have just used a deck holder as cover."

Andrew nodded. "However, I'm trying to figure out why there were only EIGHTEEN in the area," he said. "Considering that these seals use a card function, the maximum had to have been Fifty-Two."

"That brings up the question," Tsukasa said. "You mentioned there was a Defense Grid, right?"

"Yeah, I did," Andrew replied. He then realized something. "Don't tell me that the guy involved had hid in plain sight."

Travis was surprised. "Wandrex," he said on intercom.

As the four were wondering how someone would use Andrew's name in an anagram with an X, the man in question said, "Yeah, Chief?"

"I need you to check any and all civilians that were brought in by cargo ship within the past week."

"What for?"

"One of them might have had a shady profile."

"Got it."

Travis sighed. "If you're wondering about him, let's just say this place works a lot differently than what you're used to."

"We're used to this kind of weirdness," Yuusuke muttered. "Other than that, why bring us in here?"

"That's the thing," Travis muttered. "Considering that you were able to help them out, I have no choice but to assign a mission to both sides. It is of the utmost importance that you guys find whoever did this and bring them in for interrogation."

Sure enough, there was a beeping noise.

"This place gives me a small headache," Kiva-ala said.

Natsumi was surprised. "Kiva-ala!" she yelled. "Remember what I said about hiding in plain sight?"

Instead of being surprised…Travis was actually intrigued. "Wow," he muttered. "I can't believe I'm seeing a member of the Kivat Clan in several millennia!"

"HUH!?!" Tsukasa's group asked him.

"Yeah, if anything," Andrew said, groaning, "our friend happens to be older than WE are. Combined."

"Wow," Yuusuke said, surprised. "I'm surprised that someone can out-age Old Man Ejiro."

"Funny you should mention Ejiro," Trisha said. "We kind of got the whole story from him, so you could say that we're well-acquainted already."

Natsumi was surprised. "You interrogated Grandpa?"

"Not interrogated," Tyler muttered, getting a smug look.

However, there was a beeping noise.

"Boss, I'm picking up a hot-spot of dark activity," Wandrex said.

"What is it, Wandrex?" Travis asked him.

As the camera was brought up, Kaito…had flinched.

"Junichi-Niisan," he said.

"Wait, he's your BROTHER!?!" Andrew yelled.

Kaito nodded. "Long story, but if anything, it involves roaches."

"Looks like we found the other two," Tsukasa said, noticing the two Undead with them.

One of them was a chameleon while the other was a scarab.

"Thief," Andrew said, "and Time."

"That makes Twenty," was what Plague muttered.

Travis sighed. "Wandrex, location?"

"They're in the Business District," he said. "If anything, you guys need my help?"

"Act on stand-by with Trisha and Tyler," Travis said. "And make sure you bring your DS."

"Got it." With that, the communication was cut off.

Travis sighed. "Andrew, Plague," he said, "make sure you get information from him."

"Got it," Plague replied.

Andrew nodded. "Looks like things are starting to get hairy," he muttered.

"I'll go with you," Kaito replied. "He's my brother."

Tsukasa sighed. He KNEW this would show sooner or later. "So will I," he said. "Just to keep my friend in line."

Travis nodded. "You two are to cover Tyler, Trisha, and Wandrex in case they can't defend themselves."

"Understood," Yuusuke replied. Natsumi just nodded.

With that, the mission was underway.

----

When the four Riders were on their way there, Andrew had to ask something.

"You mentioned he's your brother, right?" Andrew asked Kaito, who gave him a nod. "Then why is it that you haven't stopped him from doing this?"

Tsukasa was surprised…as was Plague.

"Because I saw myself as inferior," he replied. "If anything, until I stole the DiEnDriver, I was nothing more than someone under his shadow…even WHEN the Roaches came. He educated me to think like him, act like him…and possibly succeed in his place. However, after Fourteen and the Albino Joker was destroyed, he said that I was dead to him because of it. I didn't see him again after that."

Andrew growled. Even HE hadn't been THAT manipulative to Plague. Junichi was not only manipulative, but also BRAINWASHED his younger brother into thinking that he was inferior and a thief.

"Jerk or not," Andrew said, "it's still unforgivable to use their own brother as a weapon instead of a member of the family."

Plague knew that look. Someone…was going to die a painful death.

"So, we meet again, Daiki," the man replied. Apparently, the scum bag that had conned Kaito was right behind him.

Andrew turned around. "You must be Junichi," he said.

"And you brought friends, although four against three is a bit…uneven," he said. "Then again, you always WERE a spineless coward."

Kaito was growling. "Junichi…I always looked up to you as a kid," he said. "But you…bringing the Undead War here…on a world that is new to Riders…I can't forgive you. Not this time."

"I already told you," Junichi said, donning a certain Rider System. "You're dead to me. Especially after siding with Decade…and two new guys who have no idea what they're doing."

Andrew sighed. "True, we may be new at this," he said, "but my duty is to protect the universe from creeps like you. Junichi Kaito, by order of the Persona Task Force…" He then brought out the Rouser and slipped the card in the buckle. "…you are under arrest for smuggling and destruction of property, as well as manipulating others to do your dirty work."

"For that," Plague said, "we judge you as guilty." He did the same thing.

"Just because you're part of the law back in Daiki's home world," Tsukasa said, "doesn't mean that you're above it here. Not all policemen are corrupt, but from what I can tell, your world and theirs play by two different rules…and this is not your world, Junichi."

"(You bastards!)" the Chameleon yelled. "(WHO ARE YOU!!!)"

Tsukasa and Kaito smirked. "Just a couple passing through Kamen Riders," they said, donning their gear. "Remember that."

Junichi growled. "**HENSHIN!**" he yelled.

"**OPEN UP!**" was what the Ace Rouser said. A yellow card with the image of a mythic cat had appeared and engulfed him in yellow armor.

"**HENSHIN!**" Tsukasa, Andrew, Plague, and Kaito yelled.

"**TURN UP/KAMEN RIDE: DECADE/DIEND!**" was the simultaneous cry heard.

("Got To Be Strong" can be heard in the background.)

As the battle began, the Scarab and Chameleon Undead had fought against the new Blade and Garren while Decade and DiEnd were up against Glaive.

Despite using the powers in random precision, Blade was careful to watch his footing considering that the Scarab was abusing time. Garren was trying to dodge the Chameleon's grip, but as it turns out, it was trying to steal the cards they were going to use.

"Hey, Garren!" Blade yelled. "Trade ya!"

Sure enough, it managed to shoot the Scarab in the back, much to its surprise.

As the Chameleon was about to attack the Diamond rider, Blade had slashed it while it was cloaked.

"Watch out," Blade said. "The Scarab's element is time."

"I know," Garren replied. "Keep in mind that I'm trying to prevent myself from being prey."

Decade and DiEnd, however, were surprised at Glaive's strength.

"I don't remember him being THAT powerful," DiEnd muttered.

"You're still naïve, Daiki," Glaive replied. "I've gotten stronger than you…and to prove it, I'm calling in a new friend."

Sure enough, what came out was a surprise to those who patrolled this area. They may have looked like Undead, but the surprising thing about it was the crest on their belts…which was all-too-familiar to the Keybearer/Kamen Rider.

"HEARTLESS!?!" Blade yelled. He then growled as he sliced the Chameleon. "Figured you wouldn't be here unless you were after us."

"Remote makes it easier to send Undead to genetics and research," Glaive said. "Otherwise, I'm just a monster. Now, if anything, I think I'll let them handle the Destroyer of Worlds…it would be interesting to see what kind of Heartless he'll turn out to be."

"JUNICHI!!!" DiEnd yelled, inserting two cards into his driver.

"**KAMEN RIDE! TAIGA! IMPERER!**" Sure enough, two knights that looked like a tiger and a gazelle had appeared.

"Assist Decade," DiEnd ordered. "Glaive is mine."

The both of them nodded as they assisted Decade against the swarming Trial Heartless.

Decade got the idea after both Garren and Blade had sealed Time and Thief.

"**FINAL FORM RIDE! BL-BL-BL-BLADE!**" was the voice heard as Decade moved next to Blade. "This might tickle a bit."

"Explain a BIIIIT!!!" Blade yelled as he turned into a giant sword. Sure enough, alongside the two summoned Riders, Decade had managed to get rid of a few of them.

"That's got to be painful," Plague muttered, loading himself to assist.

"**SCOPE! BULLET! FIRE!**" was what was heard. "**BURNING SNIPER!**"

As Decade, Taiga, and Imperer were slashing the Trials, Plague was at a distance and had managed to shoot said Heartless, burning them to cinders and then given a final slash.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! BL-BL-BL-BLADE!!!**"

"_**DECADE LIGHTNING SLASH!!!**_" was what Blade said, making them slightly flinch. The attack, however, was devastating on its own.

"Decade Lightning Slash?" Garren asked him as Blade turned back to normal.

"What? I ALWAYS call out my attacks," he replied.

Decade groaned. "Let's make sure Daiki is all right," he said.

(Music changes to Treasure Sniper during the Diend v. Glaive match.)

As they finished their battle, they managed to see that DiEnd was fighting against Glaive.

"Sounds like you've gotten stronger," Glaive muttered. He then took out a card that he kept in there.

DiEnd growled. "I do whatever I can to protect my nakama," he said. "Even if it means defeating you."

Glaive smirked underneath his helmet. "Which will be never," he said. "Unless you're able to anticipate this next move."

He then slashed the card in there. "**REMOTE!**" was what it heard.

What was brought out…was Joker.

"Uh-oh…" Blade muttered.

As it turns out, the green and black Undead of Death had appeared.

"And you call ME a coward," DiEnd said.

"Considering the mission that was given to me, I can say this guy would be enough to actually stop you in your tracks!"

Blade growled…but he knew what kind of soul was in there.

As the fight went to different extremes, DiEnd knew that he had to fight Glaive on his own.

Blade, Decade and Garren were facing off against Joker. Although it was difficult, it was do-able considering that Joker had the same style as Chalice.

"We might have to combine our attacks," Decade replied.

"Agreed," Blade said.

Garren nodded.

"**KICK! THUNDER! MACH! LIGHTNING SONIC!**" can be heard from Blade's sword.

"**DROP! FIRE! GEMINI! BURNING DIVIDE!**" Garren was ready to strike.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! DE-DE-DE-DECADE!**" As ten cards had appeared, Decade went up in the air while Blade rushed towards him and Garren had split in two, giving him a triple kick.

DiEnd and Glaive, however, were at the heat of their battle.

"**MIGHTY!**" was heard as the card slid through the scanner…and it was aimed at Diend.

"**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! DI-DI-DI-DIEND!**" Diend was about to use the Dimension Blast on his own brother…and succeeded.

After Joker took the triple-kick, Blade had brought out a small card and sealed him.

(End song…)

Glaive was back as Junichi.

"How…is it possible?" he asked DiEnd, who turned back to Kaito.

"Because I didn't hide," he replied. "Especially since you used a different kind of threat…"

Junichi sighed as a Corridor of Darkness had appeared. "Just because I failed in my mission doesn't mean the others haven't," he said. "Oh, and good luck finding the Jack, Queen, and Kings. They're scattered through different worlds. And hear this, Decade…Night Shocker will rise from the ashes of the Generals."

As he left, they couldn't help but wonder…who WAS Night Shocker?

After de-henshining, Andrew couldn't help but look at the Joker card at hand. Would it be possible to gain a new ally from him?

----

"Considering what we've heard so far," Travis muttered, playing a re-cap of the battle, "I believe you're on your first mission…I want to know who Night Shocker is and how they got in."

"That's the thing," Wandrex said. "I don't remember Glaive using the Remote ability, even THROUGH the archives."

Andrew shook his head. "That's the thing, Wandrex," he said. "He's associated with the Heartless, and now his form of Undead involves the Trial Monsters."

Tsukasa groaned. This was getting nowhere. "If I may, Teran-san," he said, "I would suggest that they travel with us for a bit."

Travis was surprised. "What brought this up?" he asked the man.

"Shocker happens to be known as an organization that originated from Nazi Germany. If my hunch is correct, then THEY'RE recruiting others in order to take over all the worlds." He was once a part of the organization known as Dai-Shocker…or more or less led it. If this place had its own Kamen Riders, he feared that it would have their own version of Decade.

Travis got the idea. "From what I can tell, you might need their help," he said. "Andrew holds the key to saving all worlds in his hand. If what you say is true, then I'm making you four honorary PTF members."

Tsukasa nodded. That was the best news he heard all day.

"However, I fear that you've got your own copy somewhere," he said. "Make sure you eliminate him in case he gets out of control."

"You can count on us," Andrew said.

"We'll make sure the man doesn't go out free," Trisha replied.

Tyler and Plague nodded.

Wandrex…was uncertain. He HAD heard of a Decade in this world…

'_If the two were to ever cross paths,_' he thought, '_I fear that we'll need not JUST their power…but still…it's like I want to help them, but I lack the equipment needed to do so._'

"Good luck and may the World Order protect you."

With that, they left the building and headed towards the Hikari Photo Studio.

However, Tsukasa's suspicions were proven true, for somewhere within the darkness, a sinister figure had seen everything.

"So, the one without a past exists after all," he muttered. "Looks like I can test-drive this thing after all."

Around his belt was an exact copy of Tsukasa's DecaDriver…only it felt…sinister.

"Soon, Chaos will reign through the universe, and not even the one who created the worlds can stop me!!!"

To be continued…

----

Heartless Biography:

Name: Trial Heartless.

Base Form: Trial Undead.

Bio: What started out as a mix of Human and Undead DNA has been infused with the power of Darkness. The Trial Heartless are stronger than their Undead counterparts, but can only be defeated through a mix of Rider Technology and a skilled Keyblade Warrior. The commander happens to be a Rider known as Kamen Rider Glaive.

Character Biography:

Name: Junichi Kaito (Kamen Rider Decade, 2009.)

Bio: A resident from the World of Diend and Daiki's older brother, Junichi is considered to be an officer of his world serving under the aid of Fourteen. However, after the Albino Joker was destroyed, Junichi left while declaring Daiki dead to him, with his whereabouts unknown.

At least, until he appeared in the PIT revealing to have smuggled the Undead AND led the Trial Heartless. He can now control the Centepede Undead to use many other Undead to do his bidding...including the Joker Undead. However, his biggest flaw was bringing a sword to a gun-fight and he was defeated by DiEnd's Dimension Blast.

Name: Mysterious Figure (???)

Bio: A man who sees everything. Judging by the DecaDriver copy, he seems to have a connection to Night Shocker, but...how is it that he can see them?


End file.
